Princey Vincey
by SisiDraig
Summary: Howard decides to fufill his dream of becoming a writer however after killing off his character, an electro poof Prince , Howard finds that the story is being played out by real people who are most similar to his characters...xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you are all fully aware by now, none of this belongs to me**_. _**However, we've gotta keep saying it so we don't end up like the Honey Monster! :D**_

* * *

_

_The small man was sprawled out on the floor, his raven black hair matted with the pool of blood gathering by the gunshot wound in his head, his big blue eyes dull as the life drained out of him - if only things had turned out differently, if only._

Howard looked down at his handy work. He was so proud. He'd finally done it. He'd been planning it ever since the zoo and now it was complete.

"Howard." gasped Vince in a horse, strained voice. "How could you?"

'Oh, here we go' thought Howard. "How could I, what?" asked Howard irritably.

"Kill me." Vince exclaimed pointing at the piece of paper.

"That's not you." Howard insisted, taking the perfect sentence from his type writer.

"Raven black hair? Big blue eyes? That's me!"

"It's not you! It's a character."

"Called?"

"Prince" mumbled Howard

"Sorry. I couldn't hear that." Vince was now tapping his foot angrily.

"Prince."

"Prince!" yelled Vince "That's virtually my name! Who kills him?"

"What?!"

"Who shoots him?"

"I don't know yet," sighed Howard "It's the first line of the story. I haven't written the rest. I'm going to send it to Hamilton Cork, d'you think he'll like it?"

"No." Vince said angrily storming out of the room "He'll hate it!"

"You don't know anything about writing." Howard called after him, re-reading his sentence and smiling to himself, Hamilton Cork **would **love it. He could just imagine it 'Howard Moon - author'. Everyone would want to be his friend. People clambering around to try and find out what would happen in his books. That's how it was meant to be, people would probably pay Vince less attention, but that couldn't be helped.

Howard scrolled the page down until he could hold the sentence in his hand. He put it in envelope and scrawled the address on the front. He strolled into the living room proudly holding his envelope above his head. He was angry to find Vince splayed out on the sofa completely ignoring the taller man.

"Wish me luck then." said Howard indignantly.

"You're going to post a letter." Vince groaned "Why d'you need luck?"

"Shut up." Howard said angrily. He was still annoyed at Vince for saying that Hamilton Cork would hate his sentence. "You don't understand anything about being a writer." Howard waited for a moment expecting some snappy comeback, but it never came. Vince just led on the sofa groaning loudly and moaning about a headache. Howard assumed his hangover was kicking and chose to ignore Vince when he asked for a Paracetemol.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." said Howard, walking down the stairs and out of the flat.

It took Howard a while to get to the post box and back and by the time he'd returned Vince was on the floor of the living room clutching at his head and rolling round in pain. He was covered in cold sweat and was paler than normal too. Howard was suddenly struck with panic, this clearly wasn't a hang over_._

"Vince." he called desperately shaking the small mans shoulders "Vince." the panic faltering his voice. "Vince, what's wrong?"

"My…head." Vince gasped curling into a tight ball pushing his hand into his temples in a feeble attempt to relieve the white hot pain that was searing through his brain. "It… hurts. Ohmygod. Howard… Howard?"

Howard grabbed Vince's hand to stop him hurting himself further and sat him up against the sofa. "It's okay, I'm here Vince."

"Howard… I'm really tired." moaned the smaller man the panic leaving his voice. "It's getting better, I think I'm going to sleep it off."

"I think you should try and stay awake." Howard said anxiously, shaking the smaller man's shoulders gently, but it was no use, Vince simply couldn't keep his eyes open and he was soon fast asleep his face screwed up with obvious pain but there was nothing Howard could do. Feeling helpless Howard lifted Vince carefully onto the sofa and put a blanket over him trying to warm his ice cold body. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Vince had been fine moments before but now he looked as though he was on the brink of death. 'No' thought Howard 'I can't think like that.'

Howard sat with Vince for a while, but he soon found Vince's motionless body to much to bear he decided to take his mind off it by writing some more of his story.

He sat down behind his typewriter and chewed on his fingernails thoughtfully. How was he going to continue with this story? How was it going to come about that Vince got killed? Prince! He'd meant Prince. He decided to start with Prince living in a small flat with some friends. 'That's good.' thought Howard 'simple, people can relate to it.'

_Prince had started life in south London with a head full of dreams and a passion for electro._

Rubbish!

_Prince was born in 1973 to a…_

Biography!

_Prince was a fun loving and popular man who was popular with his friends and…_

Sounds like an obituary!

_Prince danced into the room smiling and happy, blissfully unaware of how his day would end._

'That's better' thought Howard. 'I can work with that.'

_He was on-_

"Hey Howard!" cried Vince bursting through the door and ruffling the taller mans hair irritatingly.

"You look better." frowned Howard curiously, wondering how the smaller man could suddenly be fine after looking so ill moments before.

"I feel better." he smiled, twirling around until he stumbled into a nearby chest of draws. "In fact, I feel really good like nothing bad is going to happen ever again."

"Good." said Howard still a little confused by Vince's apparent miracle recovery. "Now, leave me alone. I'm working."

"Oh yeah." grinned Vince "How is 'Prince'?"

"He's alive… for now." Howard smiled "But that could all change if he continues to bug a talented author."

"Blissfully unaware of how his day would end." Vince read slowly ignoring (or not noticing) Howard's subtle threat. "Oooooo. How's his day going to end?"

"Did you not read the first sentence?!"

"Yeah!" Vince said "It's was horrible! Matted hair. Poor 'Prince'." Vince looked so sincere, Howard had to struggle not to laugh.

"Can you leave me alone now please?" Howard asked returning to his typing.

"Fine." sulked Vince "I'm gonna go down the Velvet Onion, see if Fossil can get me a slot for tonight."

"Alright, see you later."

"See ya." Vince said, positively skipping out of the room.

'Right' thought Howard 'No distractions. On with the book.'

_Prince danced into the room smiling and happy, blissfully unaware of how his day would end. He chewed carefully on a marshmallow watching as his flatmate, Henry, flicked through the works of Dylan Thomas and William Shakespeare.  
_'_Hey Henry! Whatcha doin'?'  
_'_Something you wouldn't understand' Henry had replied as gently as he could 'I'm a man with potential Vince…_

Prince, not Vince!

'_I'm a man with potential Prince. A jazz pioneer. An author, a world weary connoisseur. A maverick.'_

'Oh yes!' Howard thought happily 'I like Henry. He's a real man. A man's man.'

'_No you're not!' laughed Prince 'You're a shopkeeper in a second hand shop. If any ones got potential it's me.'_

Yes, that sounded like some deluded thing Vince would say. Prince. Sounds like something Prince would say.

'_Are you writing a poem?' Henry inquired.  
_'_No,'  
_'_Then how are you a man with potential?'  
_'_I'm a rock star in the making. Are __**you**__ writing a poem?'  
_'_I would be if some ponce wasn't hanging around annoying me.'  
_'_Who's that then?'  
_'_You. Clear off!'  
_'_Oh right okay.'_

'No, Prince wouldn't leave when asked. He'd stick around becoming more annoying. I can completely understand why a troubled genius like Henry would finally snap.' thought Howard as he continued writing the story.

* * *

"Vincey!" cried Bob Fossil as Vince walked through the door to the office. "How are you? Sit down."

"There's no seat, Mr Fossil."

"Well, sit on my lap."

Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay." Vince said sitting down uncomfortably and munching on a marshmallow.

"Where d'you get that flump?" Fossil asked suspiciously. "I didn't see it a second ago."

"Dunno." Vince said, staring baffled at the sugary treat, then he shrugged and took another bite.

"Anyway, Vincey. What can I do for you?"

"Ummm, well I was hoping for a gig tonig… Mr Fossil? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" asked Fossil removing his hands from Vince's shoulders. "Oh that. That was an exotic massage…from… Greenland."

"Greenland?"

"Yeah. It's based on a technique that helps you milk killer whales."

"Right." said Vince beginning to feel a little uneasy "So, have I got the gig tonight?"

"What…uh, yeah! It's yours."

"Oh thanks Mr Fossil." said Vince jumping up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, don't you want to hang out for a while?"

"Umm, not really."

"Come one. You're my baby blue blanket baby. It'll be fun like Dolphins on speed. Two guys, out on the town. We could go dancing!"

"No thanks Mr Fossil. I've gotta go rehearse." Vince said legging it down the corridor.

"Vincey! Come back."

Vince shut the door to the club and lent against the wall panting heavily from his short run.

"What a nutter." Vince panted heavily. Suddenly, he collapsed to the floor, pain shot through his body. He felt as though he was being kicked repeatedly in the stomach.

* * *

_Prince was bent double holding at his stomach painfully. How he'd got into this predicament he was unsure but as the burly body guard beared down on him, threatening to punch him again, he wished he was anywhere else.  
_'_Get out of my club' snarled the body guard 'and don't you come back.'_

_Meanwhile, back in the flat, Henry put down his pipe and brushed his large moustache before going to pick up the receiver of the ringing phone.  
_'_Hello'  
_'_Hey Henry' came the sheepish voice 'I've got in a bit of trouble. You don't fancy picking me up, do you?'_

_The genius looked at his poem longingly 'Sorry Prince I'm working on something important, you'll have to sort this out yourself.'  
_'_But if you don't pick me up this big bloke's gonna kill me, or something.''Don't be so melodramatic' scorned Henry 'I'll see you soon.'  
_'_But Henry, You've gotta come and pick me up please I…' Prince gabbled finally cut off by the dial tone. 'Henry.' he pleaded desperately to no one in particular._

'Ooooo, gripping' he thought, failing to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"Now," he said out loud, stretching his fingers. "Let's see what happens next."

Just as his fingers brushed the keys the phone rang.

**RING RING**

"Naboo, can you get that?" he called, trying to concentrate on his story

**RING RING**

"Naboo!"

**RING RING**

"Argh!" cried Howard standing up and stomping into the living room to see Naboo sat inches away from the phone.

"Oh, thanks Howard." smiled Naboo as the taller man picked up the receiver, "that was starting to get on my nerves."

It took all of Howard strength not to whack Naboo with the phone, but instead he took a deep breath and said

"Hello."

"Howard Moon." came the familiar American drawl.

"Oh, hello Mr Fossil. How are you?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"Well, actually now you menti-"

"Yeah, I don't care, I was trying to be polite. Anyway, I've just found the beautiful Vince Noir rolling round on the pavement in front of my club like a limb-less sausage dog. I said I'd take care of him but he insists he wants you to pick him up."

"Why can't you pick him up?"

"Not off the floor you idiot. He's sat in my office. Bring your van and come and take him home!"

Dial tone.

For a moment, Howard considered not going to get Vince and continuing with his story but he just couldn't leave Vince at the mercy of Bob Fossil.

* * *

Soon, Howard was helping Vince hobble up the stairs to the flat.

"I don't know what's wrong" winced Vince as he lent heavily against Howard. "It's going off a bit now but it felt like I got smacked in the stomach with a baseball bat. D'you think I've got appendicitis?"

"No." Howard said, smiling at Vince's over reaction.

"In that case d'you think it's got something to do with that marshmallow I ate?"

"What Marshmallow?" said Howard allowing Vince to slide from his grip, falling onto the sofa.

"Dunno, it just sorta appeared in my hand when I was at Fossil's."

"Did he give it to you?" Howard asked, he'd always been a little worried about Fossil's fascination with Vince.

"I don't think so." Vince puzzled. "No, he was as surprised as I was. Like I said it just sorta appeared."

"Appeared?" Naboo piped up suddenly interested

"yes!" exclaimed Vince, wincing as his stomach burned at his outburst.

"Out of nowhere?"

"Yes!"

"And you ate it anyway?" .

"Well, yeah. It was yummy." reasoned Vince.

"Wait there." Naboo sighed, bustling off to his room, returning moments later with a large spell book and weird piece of plastic that looked like a Frisbee.

"Lie down Vince." Naboo said, more gently than was usual for the tiny shaman. Vince did so and Naboo placed the Frisbee on his stomach and began to chant in a low voice. "Is that better Vince?"

Vince nodded "A bit."

"Okay," he said placing a hand on Vince's forehead "Well, it's not food poisoning. And you're not ill. I think you just need some rest. Howard," he continued "Can I have a word?"

Howard followed Naboo into his room.

"Where's my typewriter?" Naboo asked with an accusatory tone.

"What?!" Howard asked in disbelief "Who cares? What's wrong with Vince?"

"Where's my typewriter?" Naboo persisted.

"In my room."

"Why is it there?"

"I've been writing on it."

"Oh for god sake Howard!" Naboo yelled.

"What?"

"It's a magic typewriter you ball bag! It's playing out your character through Vince."

"Oh no." gasped Howard, the colour draining from his face.

"What?" asked Naboo suspiciously.

"I killed him."

"What?"

"Vince, Prince. My character I mean. I killed him."

"Please tell me you're joking." pleaded Naboo. Howard shook his head, eyes wide. "Ok," Naboo continued, remaining calm "how many people have read it?"

"I don't know, me, Vince and a few others."

"How many others?"

"I don't know" Howard sighed "I've sent it to Hamilton Cork."

Naboo flopped to the floor dramatically.

"Naboo?" Howard said quietly. "Why does it matter how many people have read it? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know." Naboo sighed from the floor. "I mean, any story needs to be read and believed to make it come to life. The more people who believe in your sentence the more real it will become. So I guess, if it's rubbish Vince'll be fine. Was it rubbish?"

"Umm, I didn't think so." sighed Howard "I thought it was good. What will happen if Hamilton Cork reads it and likes it and shows someone else and they like it and they show it to someone else and they like it and show it to someone and they like it and they show it to someone else and…"

"Howard!" yelled jumping to his feet and slapping Howard hard "You're being hysterical. Snap out of it!"

"Thanks." Howard said holding his face, "I needed that… Oh god Naboo, what if he dies? I'll have killed him."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Did you post the line?"

"Yeah."

"So it'll be two days before it reaches Cork anyway."

"Well, no. I posted it first class. It'll be there in the morning."

"Howard!" Naboo shouted throwing a his turban on the floor in an uncharacteristic burst of anger. "Well, you'd better get driving and make sure nobody reads it."

"What about Vince?"

"I'll do my best to break the bond between your sentence and him, but I can't promise anything. Oh and Howard when you get that sentence make sure you don't destroy it. You have to get it back here and erase in properly."

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay, that's all i've got so far.  
I've been writing it today whilst watching the Olympics (because I got a bit bored in between events that Britain were in) and I didn't want to update my other story so I thought I'd write this. I'm not sure whether or not to continue with it because it was just a sorta boredom killer that I haven't entirely thought through, but i'll happily carry on writing if people think it's worth it.**

**Also, I'm not sure if this works the way i hoped it would - your opinions would be very much appreciated.**

**Anyway, this is me shamefully begging for reviews :D**

**Thanks for reading Sisi...xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I've got a plan now and I know where it's going woo hoo. :D**

**Also I wasn't overly happy with the first chapter it seemed a bit sorta rushed n stuff so I hope this is better. Also the 'song' was just something a bit stupid I did because sometimes being a bit silly is really fun :p.**

**D/C: Not mine :(**

**Anyway, here's the next bit… (Hope you enjoy)**

* * *

Howard left the room and pulled his jacket on nervously. He decided to check on Vince before he left but the smaller man wasn't on the sofa. Howard assumed he was in the bathroom so he walked over to the door and knocked tentatively.

"Vince?" he called "You in there? Vince?"

No reply.

"Vince? You being sick?"

Nothing.

Howard pressed his ear against the door but he couldn't hear anything.

"Vince?" he called again, gently pushing the door open. The bathroom was empty and although Howard had half expected it, his stomach still gave a horrible jolt. "Vince?" he said again helplessly as though Vince was going to jump out from being the towel rail shouting 'Surprise'. Howard was suddenly hit by a wave of panic. What if Vince had just disappeared, killed like in his book?

"NABOO!" he yelled. Naboo came running into the bathroom turban askew.

"What? What's happened? Is Vince okay?"

"He's gone." Howard whispered face draining of all colour. "Is he dead?"

"Not unless in your book your character mysteriously disappears."

"No."

"In that case Vince has probably just gone for a walk." Naboo said, but Howard didn't look any less worried "Look, I'll find him, you get to the publishers."

"Okay." Howard nodded apprehensively.

"Howard? Just out of curiosity-"

"yeah?"

"How does he die?"

"He get's shot in the head."

"By who?"

"I haven't written that bit yet."

"Magic typewriter." Naboo pointed out "It continues to write your story according to your plan."

"Oh no!" Howard gasped going slightly green.

"Howard, who shoots him?"

"Just a random character." Howard blushed at his lie.

"Howard!" warned Naboo "I'm a Shaman, don't try and lie to me."

"Okay, by a guy called Henry, he's an author and jazz pioneer, a world weary connoisseur. A maverick.'

"Oh, who's he based on?" asked Naboo confused.

"Me!" yelled Howard a little put out.

"Right, well that makes things easy. Howard don't shoot Vince."

"Oh okay then." Howard replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious, don't even go near a gun. Now get moving and I'll look for Vince."

--

Howard sat in the van driving a little over the speed limit. Naboo was such an idiot. '_Don't shoot Vince_.' Howard muttered, 'doesn't he know I'm not **trying** to kill Vince. I'm risking points on my license for Vince.' he said looking down at his speed dial, 35mph in a 30mph zone.

--

Howard couldn't stop the tiredness washing through his body as the van roared along the road. Up until now he'd been buzzing with fearful adrenaline but as that started to wear off Howard found the gentle humming of the engine the warm van and the darkness outside very comforting and he was soon becoming weary. He contemplated pulling over and taking a nap but getting to the publishing office by morning was going to be tough enough as it was without unnecessary stops. He decided to play some music to keep him alert and was appalled to find the only tape was 'Gary Numan - The Best Of' (and scrawled underneath in Vince's childish handwriting) 'well some of the best of coz everything he does is the best'. Howard sighed deeply and turned up the tape until it hurt his eardrums and he ploughed on with the journey.

After a while, even a hideous bombardment of electro-crap couldn't keep him awake so he pulled over for a Starbucks and ordered the strongest coffee they had. After battling with an unhelpful assistant for over ten minutes he returned to the van with a steaming cup of coffee and a murderous attitude towards whoever owned Starbucks - since when did 'Grande' mean small. No wonder he'd been confused.

Howard set off this time in an increasingly foul mood. He was always irritable when he was tired and driving didn't help. He was cold because he'd had to turn the heating off to stop him falling asleep and his ears hurt from the amount of Gary Numan they'd been forced to absorb. Howard yawned widely and rubbed his eyes. The effects of the coffee had just started to subside and his lids were becoming heavier and heavier. Sleep was warm and inviting, lulling him in.

"NO!" Howard yelled at himself. "Stay awake!"

This seemed to help so Howard kept telling himself to stay awake, muttering like a mad man.

"Got to stay awake. Save Vince. Don't fall asleep. Think about…jazz, stationary…something. Just stay awake. Stay. Awake… Stay awa-" Howard lolled forward hitting the wheel.

**BEEP**

The van's horn cut through his sleep but it was too late. Howard could hear the screeching of tires behind him. He could see a fast approaching tree ahead of him. Howard slammed his foot on the brake but nothing happened. If anything he started going faster and faster until…

--

Naboo scoured the streets calling the name of the electro poof. Bollo was also on the look out on the other side of London. Naboo had worried about how people would react to a gorilla traipsing through the town centre but Bollo wasn't going to be deterred so Naboo had given in telling him he could go as long as he wore a hat.

"Any sign precious Vince?" came Bollo's voice through the walkie-talkie.

"No. You?"

"No." growled Bollo "Just woman who looks like him."

"You didn't attack an innocent woman, did you?" groaned Naboo

"Y- uh, no." Bollo lied unconvincingly

"Bollo!" Naboo yelled, he was about to launch into a long scolding when he was interrupted by a short American in a tight blue suit.

"Heya Naboo. You blue puma." he called "You here to see Vince performing?"

Naboo looked up to see he was outside the Velvet Onion.

"Of course," he cried "Vince said he had a gig."

"Yeah. You here to see it?"

"Yes." Naboo smiled walking through the door.

"I don't think so." Fossil held out an arm to stop the shaman. "Ticket?"

"I don't have a ticket."

"No ticket, no entry."

"Okay let's try this, either let me in or I'll turn each of your eyeballs into frogspawn."

"That sound reasonable." Fossil said, lowering his arm quickly "But only coz it's you. If it was that stinky Howard I wouldn't let him in." Fossil shouted to no one in particular.

Naboo was surprised to see so many people surrounding the stage all chanting Vince's name over and over again. He knew the electro poof was popular in this part of London but this was ridiculous.

"Vince Vince Vince Vince."

Naboo decided to let Bollo know where he was before going to see if Vince was okay he knew the gorilla would only worry.

"Okay I be there now." Bollo growled down the walkie-talkie.

"Vince Vince Vince Vince."

Naboo pushed his way easily to the front of the crowd (being short does have its advantages).

"Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince Vince"

Then there was a deafening cheer as Vince strode on stage flinging his microphone around like Freddie Mercury. He certainly didn't look ill anymore Naboo noticed.

"You've heard of Punk Music." cried Vince, much to the delight of the crowd who screamed and roared loudly. "You've heard of Hippie Music." The crowd roared again. "But now, it's time for you to be introduced to a new genre" The crowd roared even louder, hollering and stamping their feet enthusiastically. Vince waited for this to calm down before continuing "This, my friends, is not only an opportunity to marvel at my clothes and my hair, this is the first time anyone has brought you HIPPIE-PUNK". The crowd fell silent. Naboo groaned loudly head in hands, in reality he should have bigger things to worry about than Vince's reputation but this was excruciating to watch. The smaller man was now counting in the band, seemingly unaware of the eerily quiet crowd.

Amazingly, when the music started the crowd began to get into it in a really big way. Vince was pulling off this absurdity with a combination of charm and naivety. The crowd started to cheer again ignoring the clashes of sound and the hypocrisy of the lyrics.

"I'm gonna screw you over.  
Fill my hair with clover.  
I smash up your town  
Don't cut trees down"

Vince screamed while half of the crowd jumped up and down biting, spiting and clawing at each other. The other half had made peace signs and hugged each other shouting things like 'Drop beats, not bombs' and 'Save the Planet'

"I'm an anarchist  
I'll slit your wrists  
Where your hair in curls  
And let love rule the world"

Vince continued to yell over the mish-mash of contrasting styles of music that blared out from the speakers from behind him.

"Your turn" he called to the crowd and held the microphone out to them as they launched into a chorus.

"Let love rule the world" the crowd chanted  
"_Kill everything_" Vince screamed back at them ferociously.  
"Let love rule the world"  
"_Kill everyone_" Vince yelled with a little less conviction clutching at his head and staggering slightly.  
"Let love rule the world"  
"_Kill anything_" Vince croaked, sinking to his knees and clasping his head in his hands. The crowd assumed this was all part of the act and chanted louder.  
"Let love rule the world"  
"_And we all die_" Vince just managed to squeak as his body slumped to the floor.

The crowd cheered and applauded, none of them noticing the microphone falling from Vince's limp fingers and rolling to the feet of Bob Fossil who picked it up happily.

"Well that was the beautiful and wonderful Vince Noir with Hippie-Punk. Next we have someone else, who will be less good.". The band waiting in the wings looked a little put out as they jumped onto the stage. Fossil thinking Vince was just trying to milk his time onstage grabbed the electro poofs leg and dragged him to the closest dressing room just as the next band launched into their first song.

"Nice set Noir." he said angrily throwing a wad of euros onto the lifeless body and storming off.

Naboo arrived at Vince's side.

"Vince." he called "Vince, can you hear me?" Vince moaned loudly, indicating to Naboo that he could be heard. "What's wrong?" Vince moaned even louder his face contorted with pain. "It's okay Vince." Naboo said stroking Vince's hand. "Can you feel that?"

Vince didn't say anything but he nodded slightly. "Okay, focus on that okay."

"M'tired." Vince murmured.

"No Vince! Don't sleep. Concentrate on your hand!" Naboo insisted pinching the Goths palm hard leaving nail prints. "Focus on that, stop thinking about sleeping."

"M'so tired." Vince murmured again.

"Vince!" screeched Naboo, slapping him hard on the cheek. Vince didn't react just groaned slightly.

It was at that moment Bollo burst into the room.

"What happen to Vince?" he asked watching as the small man slipped in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know." Naboo said looking concerned. "I mean it shouldn't be happening this quickly."

"What?"

"Howard started to write a story on my typewriter." Naboo told the story as quickly as he could when he finished Bollo looked in disgust.

"Howard idiot."

"Yeah." agreed Naboo

"If Vince die, Bollo kill Howard."

"Yeah, that's great Bollo but for now we've got to worry about keeping Vince alive."

Ring Ring.

Vince's phone rang loudly Naboo and Bollo shared a glance before the shaman took the mobile from the goths pocket.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello. Is that Mr Noir?"

"Umm, no but I'm a friend of his. I can probably help."

"Okay, I'm Dr Roberts. I've got a Howard Moon here."

"Wait. He's in hospital?"

"Yes, he's had a car accident. He's fine just a few cuts and bruises but he's had a bit of a bang on the head so we're going to keep him in overnight."

"Overnight? You can't he's got to get to the publishing company."

"Yes, he said that." Clearly confused as to why these people were more worried about a publishing company that a horrible bang on the head. "But I can't let him go. Anyway, his vans been written off so…"

"Oh god."

"Yes, I know it's a shock. You're going to have to come and pick him up tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Thank you."

"Bye."

Naboo looked at Bollo his eyes wide with panic.

"What are we going to do Bollo? Howard's in hospital overnight. There's no way we'll get to the publishers in time now. No wonder Vince is getting worse!"

Vince groaned loudly as though responding to his name drawing the attention of the shaman and the gorilla.

"What are we going to do?" Naboo sighed, wringing his hands nervously.

* * *

**Just to point out that Starbucks thing really does annoy me and I'm going away for a week, so I'll update sometime after that!!  
****Thanks for reading!!**

**Sisi…xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with avengence and i promise quick updates on this story from now on. Inless you all tell me to stop writing it because it's a waste of time... and even then, i'd probably still update quickly coz i got nothing better to do with my sorryy life. lol. Everyone say 'awwwwww' like you would at a panto.**

**D/C: It's not mine. Like most things in the world. Although soon that will all change. My plan for world domination is well underway.. mwah ha ha ha ha**

**And now you all think i'm mad - on with the story...**

* * *

Vince groaned, writhing painfully at the back of the carpet.

"Bollo, watch Vince doesn't fall off." warned Naboo. Bollo put a paw on Vince's shoulder and held him safe. "How is he?" continued Naboo.

"He moving more now." growled Bollo. "Look a bit better."

"I was hoping that would happen. The closer we get to retrieving the sentence the better Vince should get."

"Good." Bollo said looking down at Vince who was still squirming about. The colour was returning slowly to his cheeks but he was still cold as ice.

"Damnit!" cried Naboo after a few minutes of silence.

"What is it?" asked Bollo.

"I think we've gone the wrong way."

"What?"

"It's this flaming sat-nav. It's useless. It keeps telling me to go left, but there is no left."

"_Straight ahead for 100 yards_." the mechanical voice piped up "_Turn left in 50 yards. Turn left in 25 yards. Turn left in 10 yard. Turn left. Turn left_."

"There is no left!" screamed Naboo beginning to lose his rag. "You stupid machine."

"_Make a U-turn. Make a U-turn_."

"ARGH!" yelled Naboo smacking the sat-nav over the edge of the carpet. "Stupid technology!"

"Naboo?" groaned Vince hoarsely, sitting up slowly and holding his head. "What's happening? How did I get on the carpet? What happened at the gig? Where's Howard? Why does my head feel like it's going to explode? Did we go out drinking last night Bollo?" smiled Vince knowingly.

"No." Bollo said. "How's your head?"

"Feels like millions of Borrowers are trying to drill a tunnel straight through my brain." Vince said rubbing at his temples. "I've never had a hangover this bad before. How much did I drink?"

"You haven't got a hangover." frowned Naboo flipping the map over in his hands and grumbling "This would be easier to read if I knew where we were in the first place."

"I know where we are." Vince said as he peered over the side of the carpet.

"What?" asked Naboo looking at the Goth in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's that boring jazz museum down there that we had to go to for Howard's birthday last month. It's not far from that _massive_ Topshop. The one I snuck off to in the middle of 'Jazz: An in depth tour of it's history'. Remember, it was so big I got lost." Vince blushed. "It took Howard nearly an hour to find me."

Naboo looked over the edge and saw the huge shop that had occupied Howard's birthday.

"Vince, sometimes I think there's more than one brain cell in that head of yours."

"Nope." grinned Vince "Just the one, but he works hard sometimes. Ouch!" he gasped, clutching his head again. "Maybe he's working too hard. Can you get a headache from thinking too much?"

"No" Naboo smiled, he thought he would probably have laughed if he hadn't been so stressed.

"You got a parectemol then?" Vince asked rubbing his left temple.

"No, sorry."

"Bollo?"

"Sorry Vince." the ape sighed.

"S'ok. Where are we going anyway?"

"Hospital." Naboo said, guiding the carpet in the right direction.

"My headaches not that bad." Vince said looking a little alarmed.

"Not for you!" scorned Naboo "Howard's there, he's had a car crash."

"What?" asked Vince turning a pale shade of green.

"He's fine." Naboo reassured him seeing Vince's ill look. "You just relax. We'll be there soon now that I know which way to go."

--

A short time later, the strange party on the carpet arrived outside a large and very busy looking hospital. Bollo helped Vince stagger into the building, the smaller man's legs were too weak to support his own weight, while Naboo searched for somewhere to park the carpet.

Vince and Bollo walked as inconspicuously as they could manage to the reception and asked where Howard was.

"What the hell is that?" screamed the receptionist pointing a trembling finger at Bollo.

"Ummm, what?" asked Vince helplessly.

"That thing." she squeaked.

"Oh this." said Vince as though he'd just noticed Bollo for the first time. "He's my, uh, guide gorilla"

"Guide gorilla?!"

"Yeah, they ran out of dogs. Would you believe it?"

The girl shook her head, pale and frightened.

"He's perfectly safe." Vince continued cheerfully "He's even house trained." he said flashing this girl his best smile. She weakened a little at this and told them the ward Howard was on still glancing nervously at Bollo.

Bollo picked up a coat from a rack in the corner of the reception and put it on as some sort of disguise. Then he and Vince went to find Howard. It didn't take them long although they were stopped every five minutes by doctors who were suspicious about the appearance of the gorilla. Vince managed to convince them that Bollo was his Romanian uncle and soon they were at the door to Howard's room.

Vince pushed open the door. His hand flew to his mouth and his stomach sank. Vince tried to walk towards the bed but he wobbled dangerously and his head exploded with pain. Bollo steadied the small man and helped him to the single chair at Howard's bedside. Naboo had said the doctors had called Howard's injuries as 'a few cuts and bruises' but that's not how it looked. Howard was fast asleep, he had a black eye, a gash in his knee, cuts all over his face. His lip and cheek was bruised and swollen. Vince thought that Howard looked as though he'd been put in a giant blender and barely survived.

"Howard." Vince whispered touching the taller mans hand "What have you done to yourself, eh?"

"Vince shouldn't feel bad for Howard when he the reason you may die." grumbled Bollo angrily.

"What?" asked Vince spinning around suddenly. "I may die?"

"N-no." Bollo lied unconvincingly

"Why might I die?" pressed Vince, his voice becoming panicky. "what's Howard done?"

"Nothing."

"Bollo." warned Vince.

"Nothing." Bollo insisted "I go find Naboo." and with that he disappeared out of the door.

"Bollo!" Vince croaked after him. "What's Howard done to almost kill me?"

"I'm sorry." Howard said gruffly from behind him.

"Howard." breathed Vince, turning back to Howard both relieved and furious to find the older man was okay. Vince smiled at him. The older man smiled back. They held each others gaze for a moment. Then suddenly Vince frowned "Are you plotting to ill me?"

"No." said Howard horrified. "It's Naboo's stupid typewriter. I didn't realise it was magic."

"Yeah," scorned Vince "Because hardly anything of Naboo's is magic."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Why might I die?" Vince asked again but this time his voice was much quieter, much more fearful.

"It's that stupid character in my novel, Prince. Well, you're him. I mean… he's you. You're living his life. Everything that happens to him is…" Howard swallowed hard choking on his emotions "it's going to happen to you."

"But…" Vince gasped "He get's shot… in the head. Is that why I keep getting headaches?" Vince asked feeling sick as the realisation of what could happen washed over him. "Oh my god." he breathed. Then he looked at Howard "You killed me." he said accusingly.

"Not yet." Howard pointed out.

"I'm going to get shot… because of you." Vince screamed hitting Howard as hard as he could, thumping him on the chest until he became tired which, fortunately for Howard, was pretty quickly. He slumped back into the chair and looked into Howard's dark brown eyes. "Howard" he whispered tearfully. "I don't want to die."

"I know little man." Howard said sitting up painfully and reaching out a hand to rub Vince's arm "But it's okay. We're going to do all we can to stop it from happening. We've got to get to the publishers and stop Hamilton Cork from reading that sentence."

"Why?" asked Vince. Howard explained everything watching Vince turn paler and paler.

"S-so, so we've gotta s-stop anyone reading your story." stammered Vince, fear etched across his face. "Well, let's go." Vince said fiercely, standing up a little wobbly. Howard threw back the bedcovers revealing more deep cuts along his body. He stood up and winced in pain at his movements.

"You okay?" Vince asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Howard said offhandedly "I'm fine. Come on."

Howard and Vince staggered along the corridor holding each other up. People were giving the two men, both who looked like they needed to be in a hospital bed, very strange looks as they made their way slowly down the corridor's ducking out of the way of nurses and doctors. They were just about to limp through the double door when there was a loud cry from behind them.

"VINCE! Vince Noir, you sly devil. What are you doing here?"

"Don't look round or people will notice us." hissed Howard, "just keep walking."

"You're wearing a hospital gown and neither of us can walk straight. I think people have noticed us." smiled Vince, thought he took Howard's advise and kept walking.

"VINCE!" came the voice again, it was much closer this time and Vince felt a strong hand on his shoulder spin him round suddenly. "It is you." bellowed the man pulling Vince into a strong hug, drawing the attention of the entire waiting room, it was lucky Howard was so generic looking or one of the nurses would have taken him back to his bed by now.

"Yeah, hey Leroy." said Vince weakly. As Leroy released him Vince wobbled slightly and Howard grabbed his hand to stop him falling to the floor.

"Wahey!" laughed Leroy. "What's going on here then?" he asked indicating their hands. "You two a couple now."

"No." scorned Vince, snatching his hand from Howard's and using a wall to steady himself instead. His head was pounding and he felt a little sick but he tried to look as natural as possible. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Come on," laughed Leroy doing a pretty convincing impression of Vince "'_we've been crimping for years, at night times, in our rooms, when no one's watching_'. We all know what 'crimping's' a euphemism for. And you admitted that in front of the whole of the Velvet Onion! And I've heard about that weird thing you do with Satsuma's."

"It's not _that_ weird." insisted Vince turning a violent shade of red.

"Whatever mate. So… Howard Moon?" Leroy continued to bellow "How are you?"

"It is him." gasped a nurse from across the room. "he's not been checked out. Get him."

"Run!" cried Vince and both men turned and ran, well tried to run. After less than 100 meters Vince sank to the floor holding his throbbing head and Howard collapsed beside him panting heavily holding his bruised side and face, his whole body aching. The nurses dragged them both, none to gently, back to the hospital.

"I know you probably feel fine." smiled the nurse sympathetically as she checked the clip board at the end of Howard's bed "But you can't leave until after the doctor's done his rounds tomorrow."

"When will that be?" asked Howard.

"I don't know probably around one o'clock."

"In the afternoon?"

"Of course in the afternoon." giggled the nurse. "And you." she said turning to Vince "Well, we can't find anything wrong with you but we're going to suggest you try and get some sleep."

"What in this chair!?" Vince asked indicating the wheel chair the doctor had given him to stop him from falling over. "No way. I'm having way too much fun." he laughed wheeling around the room as quickly as he could.

"Well," laughed the nurse, leaving "Just don't run anyone over."

"Hey Howard! Look at this!" Vince cried. Howard turned over to see the younger man balancing carefully on two wheels. "I'm like a stuntman!"

"Very clever." Howard sighed turning away from Vince.

"Howard?"

"Yes little man."

"You okay?" Vince asked, rolling over to the bed.

"No, not really."

"It'll be okay."

"No Vince!" snapped Howard letting all his emotions go. "It's not going to be okay. You need to face facts. You heard what that nurse said, we wont be able to get that sentence back before people read it. You're going to die Vince and there's nothing I can do about it!" he sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry Vince."

Vince rolled slowly to the other side of the bed so he could see Howard's face which was wet with tears. Vince reached out a hand and dried the tears away with his sleeve and for a while the two men just looked at each other in silence.

"Howard."

"Hmmm?"

"It'll be okay, won't it?" Howard looked up at those innocent blue eyes. He didn't want to lie to Vince but it was going to be so hard to tell him that it was very likely things wouldn't be okay so he said.

"I don't know but I want you to know I'm going to do everything I can to make it better."

"I know." Vince nodded giving Howard a watery smile. "You always look after me. Well, sometimes look after me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Howard a little angrily.

"Well," smiled Vince mischievously "There was that time you left me to the mercy of Kodiac Jack and there was the time you tried to eat me on that island and the time made me do all that digging and stuff in the tundra and the time you…"

"Okay," Howard said "I get the picture but you haven't exactly been the best friend either."

"I know." Vince said dropping his head "I know I'm an idiot sometimes. I'm sorry."

"I know little man. You know Vince I love you."

Howard caught Vince's blue eyes and for a moment they just looked at each other until Vince snorted.

"You what?" he chortled.

"Oh don't do this again." snapped Howard.

"Do what?" Vince asked drying to sound indignant but failing miserably as he laughed again/

"Laugh at me when I tell you I love you."

"Sorry," giggled Vince "I just don't expect it from a man of action like you. It take's me by supr- Argh!" Vince suddenly screamed.

"Vince!?" Howard said sitting up. "Vince, are you okay?"

"My head! It's getting worse."

"Vince." Howard said holding the smaller man and pulling him into a hug. "Where the hell is Naboo?"

As though responding to his name Naboo and Bollo walked through the door.

"Howard. What you done now?" Bollo said angrily ripping Vince from Howard's clutches and cradling the electro-poof like a baby.

"Naboo, why's he getting worse?" Howard asked the shaman choosing to ignore Bollo.

"It's half past six." Naboo said looking at Vince who was wincing and squirming in agony. "Iguess Hamilton Cork could be on his way to work."

"We have to go." Bollo growled placing Vince gently over his shoulder. "Now!"

"I can't leave. The nurses are watching me." Howard said.

"Don't need Howard." Bollo grumbled.

"Yes we do. The publishers aren't going to give that sentence back to just anyone." sighed Naboo. "We'll have to sneak out of the window. I'll summon the carpet. We have to get to that sentence before Cork does or… well let's not think about that."

* * *

**I think maybe these chapters are a bit long. :s**

**Okay, let me know what you think! Just push that lil' review button and write what you think - good or bad, I still wanna know.  
****Thanks for reading.  
****Sisi…xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gefoff!" groaned Vince as Bollo dabbed him with a damp towel.

"Make feel better." Bollo insisted dabbing Vince's forehead again. God knows where he'd found a damp cloth on a flying carpet but Vince wasn't impressed.

"Bollo! My hair! It'll go frizzy. Stop it" he mumbled lying helplessly against Bollo's side.

'Typical Vince' thought Howard sighing deeply. 'Only he could be on the brink of death and be worrying about his hair.'

Vince looked like some kind of Gothic angel. His eyes were closed and he looked a little like he was trying not to be sick but somehow he still managed to look serene and beautiful, his ghostly pale skin shimmering in the early golden sunlight. Howard could barely bring himself to look at the small man, every time he winced or held his head Howard felt a pang of guilt. To distract himself Howard had taken to looking over the edge of the carpet and nursing his own bruises.

"Howard." Naboo said. "Where's this publishing office?"

"I don't know." shrugged Howard, sighing deeply.

"I swear to god." snapped Naboo suddenly "If you sigh one more time I wont be responsible for my actions."

"Sorry." Howard whispered failing to suppress the sigh that followed.

"Howard." Naboo growled "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're no use to anyone like this. Especially not Vince. Which way have we got to go?"

"I don't know." groaned Howard "I just don't know."

"Look, I know you feel guilty but you've got to snap out of it or we'll never find the publishers."

"I want to help Naboo," sighed Howard "But there's nothing I can do. I've killed my best friend."

"Howard. Snap out of it!" Naboo barked angrily "We're running out of time. It'll be open soon it's almost eight." Naboo remarked, looking at the young sun.

"Come on Howard." Vince murmured almost inaudibly from the back of the carpet. "I th-thought you were a m-man of action." At that Howard snapped into action shouting.

"I am a man of action, sir. Let's have a look, where are we? Ah yes. Naboo turn left. We'll be there in no time."

Naboo smirked to himself. Had Vince just been extremely clever? Or just extremely lucky? Naboo didn't care, all that mattered was that they were heading in the right direction, finally.

--

The carpet was soon swooping down into the car park of a large building shaped like an open book.

"Quick." cried Naboo leaping from the carpet with a surprising amount of energy. "Bollo bring Vince. Come on!"

Bollo picked Vince up gently and placed him over his shoulder and charged towards the door. "Uh Bollo." smiled Naboo "Better get Howard as well." he said watching the northerner staggering slowly after them. Bollo grumbled loudly but went back grabbed Howard and roughly threw him over his other shoulder.

"Go." Bollo roared, charging into the building roaring loudly.

"Bollo." groaned Naboo slapping his forehead with his hand. "What are you doing? You're a gorilla you can't just go barging into an office block."

Luckily, there was only one girl in the reception area. She was sat behind a desk twirling chewing gum around her finger and looking decidedly unimpressed. She was dressed all in black; black hair, lots of black make, black cross round he neck and skulls on her rings.

After looking from Bollo to the shaman and back again she asked Naboo in a bored fashion. "Am I high?"

"Ummmm," Naboo pondered. He looked at Bollo who was still roaring in the middle of the room and smiled "Yes, You're high."

"Cool." she said completely nonchalant. "Is he dead?" she asked looking at Vince hanging limply over Bollo's shoulder.

"I really hope not." Naboo said "For both their sakes". He dreaded to think what Bollo would do to Howard if Vince actually died.

"He looks dead." she drawled.

"Yeah. Look, where is Hamilton Cork's office?"

"It's down this corridor on the right."

"Great, thanks." said Naboo taking off down the corridor.

"Mr Cork's not there though" she called after him.

"What!?" growled Naboo, running back to the desk.

"He's in a meeting. Some new sentence, he's really excited about it. It was quite cool actually I snuck a look. Like this beautiful… death, it was kind of sweet. Life ebbing away. Blood draining away, soul draining away…"

"Wait, you read it?"

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to but, meh, I always have a look… makes my job almost bearable. Don't tell Mr Cork though. He'd probably fire me or something."

"Right." Naboo said. "This meeting, where is it?"

"I can't tell you that. I'll be sacked."

"Where meeting?" bellowed Bollo. Naboo thought he'd seen a flicker of fear in the girls eyes but on reflection it may have just been the lights because she remained in her completely unaffected state.

"Look, whatever." she sighed, studying her nails. "I hate this job anyway. It's up the stairs there's only one room up there, it's huge. There's like a hundred people there to hear this sentence revealed."

"Oh no!" gasped Howard "Come on Bollo. Up the stairs."

"Don't tell Bollo what to do." roared Bollo running up the stairs allowing Howard's arm to hit the hand rail repeatedly as some sort of petty revenge.

--

The odd party came crashing through the door just as Hamilton Cork was finishing reading. "if only things had turned out differently, if only." The last two words hung in the air for a second before the whole room burst into enthusiastic applause. Bollo set Howard and Vince down. The Goth leaned heavily against the wall. Howard stood rubbing his arm resentfully, then despite himself, he felt a grin spreading across his face as the crowd shouted things like:

"Brilliant." "Excellent." "Best sentence ever." "So much potential." "Fantastic."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much." smiled Howard, waving his arm around in acknowledgment walking on to the platform come stage that Hamilton Cork was stood on.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Hamilton Cork a look of complete confusion on his face.

"I'm Howard Moon. I wrote this sentence."

"I don't think so." came the loud booming voice of the ex-zoo owner Dixon Bambridge. _"I_ wrote this sentence, just like I wrote the Charlie books and every other book this company has ever published."

"You can't do this!" yelled Howard stepping threateningly toward Bambridge before being distracted by a strangled voice from behind him.

"Howard?" Naboo called quietly from the door way. "Howard. Quickly."

Howard span round to see Vince slumped to the floor, he wasn't moving, he was hardly breathing.

"Oh god Vince." Howard breathed rushing to Vince's side. "Vince, speak to me. It's okay."

"Howard." Vince rasped "I don't wanna die."

"You're not going to Vince." Howard said, reassuring himself as much as Vince "Just hold on."

Vince curled up into a ball. He started to cough violently, retching and throwing up blood. Howard rubbed his back soothingly. "Come on Vince, be strong." begged Howard "You can't give up. Just hold on. Vince, come on. I _need _you."

"Touching." Bambridge's voice boomed from the front of the room.

"Shut up!" yelled Howard, hunching over Vince and fighting back his tears.

"No. Get out of the room so I can continue plugging _my_ book."

"It's not _you__'__re_ book!" screamed Howard the emotion pounding through him, "I wrote that sentence! _I_ wrote it! It's _my _book!" Howard, without thinking, launched himself at Bambridge. Both men crashed to the floor and a very one sided fight ensued. It didn't take long for Howard to be flat on his back with Bambridge sat proudly on his chest taking a gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Howard.

"I've been waiting for this moment a very long time Moon."

"You can't shoot me." Howard said bravely "There's too many witnesses"

"What witnesses?" Bambridge chuckled looking around the empty room before cocking the gun. It seemed the people in the room didn't want to witness anything that may result in them taking a trip to court and had scattered as soon as the first punch had been thrown.

"Me and Bollo will see." Naboo said angrily. "We'll be witnesses"

"There's three bullets in this gun, Naboo." laughed Bambridge "And he doesn't look like he's going to last long." he said indicating Vince, who was still coughing and spluttering on the floor. "Prepare to join you're ugly girlfriend in hell Moon." sneered Bambridge putting his finger on the trigger.

"Nooooooooooo!" cried Howard knocking the arm holding the pistol.

A gunshot rang out through the building. Naboo dropped to his knees. Bollo roared. Dixon Bambridge's face drained of all colour. Howard looked at his outstretched arm joint holding the gun with Bambridge. His terrified gaze followed the direction of the gun's barrel to reveal it's victim. He tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't carry him so he crawled shakily toward's the body.

"Vince?" Howard whispered hoarsely.

The small man was sprawled out on the floor, his raven black hair matted with the pool of blood gathering by the gunshot wound in his head, his big blue eyes dull as the life drained out of him - if only things had turned out differently, if only.

"I'm so sorry Vince." Howard sobbed, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he scooped the smaller man into his arms.

"It hurts so much." gasped Vince, clutching at Howard's shirt like a terrified child.

"I know, I know." Howard said rocking Vince slowly in his arms. "Hold on Vince."

"H-Howard."

"Yes, Vince?"

"I didn't s-say it before" Vince coughed violently "I lo- love you." Vince whispered, his eyes closing slowly, his head falling limply and landing softly on Howard's chest.

"Vince. No! Vince stay awake. Vince. Vince! Please." Howard begged shaking Vince's thin shoulders gently at first, quickly becoming more and more frantic. "Vince! Vince! No! Vince, you can't die! What am I gonna do without you? Vince! Please Vince" Howard wept. "Wake up." Naboo and Bollo watched in silence as Howard mourned his dead friend, neither noticed Hamilton Cork and Dixon Bambridge escaping out of the open window.

Eventually, Naboo walked over to Howard and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Howard." The shaman said quietly. "I think it's time to go."

"Wait, Naboo." cried Howard "We can bring him back right? We'll erase the part where he dies. He'll come back, right? I can change the ending. I can erase the ending. There's got to be something I can do. Right Naboo. Right?" Howard begged, sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry Howard." Naboo sighed. "I don't think it'll do anything. This was where the story ended. It's all over."

"_Please_Naboo."

"I'm sorry Howard." Naboo said softly, shaking his head.

"No" sobbed Howard pulling Vince even closer to him. "I can't give up on him. This is all my fault."

"Yeah." Bollo growled "Naboo say don't go near gun. Naboo say don't use his stuff. Howard ignore. Vince dead."

"Bollo." Naboo warned the ape, who's fur was wet with tears. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." Bollo said quietly. "Sorry Howard. I know this hard for you too." With that Bollo dragged Howard up from the floor and, in a rare moment of tenderness between the two, pulled him into a big hug.

"I think we should go." Naboo suggested after a while. Bollo nodded picking up Vince gently and allowing a distraught and blood covered Howard to lean against his arm as they followed Naboo silently back to the carpet.

--

Howard sat on the sofa in the living room. He studied his clothes, black suit, black shoes, black tie. He was angry about the clothes he was wearing. He was sure that Vince would have hated all this black at his funeral. Vince would have wanted bright colours and glitter. He knew Vince was vain and would have loved the idea that everyone was devastated by his death but he was still pretty sure the sea of black would have insulted his love of bright colours.

Howard had wanted Gary Numan to be played at the funeral but the funeral directors had chosen some hideously depressing Morrisey song. Vince would be bitterly disappointed if there was one thing he hated more than jazz it was Morrisey.

"Howard." Naboo called gently from the top of the stairs. "It's time to go. Are you ready?" Howard nodded. He'd hardly said a word since that day at the publishers. Partly because he couldn't think of anything to say but partly because he was unjustifiably blaming Naboo. He was angry at the shaman for not being able to bring Vince back but also for stopping Howard from calling the police. Naboo had pointed out that Howard's finger prints were as much on that gun as Bambridge's and Howard had found this difficult to accept. Naboo gave the tall man a watery smile and said gently "Come on then."

Howard got up steadily and followed the shaman out of the flat. He was surprised to find that the day was just like any other. The sun was still shining and birds were singing and children were playing happily. Howard wasn't sure what he'd expected to see, maybe no sun or something. Howard thought that would be a fitting tribute to Vince. To Howard, Vince was the sun, the centre of his universe and if his sun had died why should anyone else get one? People didn't deserve to be happy. Vince was dead. How could anyone be happy? No one should ever be happy again!

The tiny church was overflowing with people. It seemed the whole of London had turned out to show their respect. Howard even spotted Bob Fossil sat in a pew crying loudly and blowing his nose in an old lady's hat. The funeral was sweet and the vicar was very sensitive to the situation, choosing not to go into detail about Vince's tough childhood or how he'd died.

"Now, does anybody have anything they'd like to add?" the vicar asked the congregation. Howard moved to get up.

"You sure?" Naboo hissed under his breath.

Howard nodded fiercely "I've got to do this Naboo."

Howard made his way slowly to the front of the church. He could feel everyone staring at him and usually this would have made him uncomfortable but he wasn't thinking about it. All he thought about was saying goodbye to Vince properly.

"Umm, hi" he said clearing his throat as he reached the pulpit. "Hi. I'm Howard Moon. Some of you probably don't know me but I was Vince's best friend. I was going to write a poem or some nice words about him but I thought if Vince was here he'd moan so loudly at the thought of a poem that it just wouldn't be right. So, I found this instead." he said taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket "It's 'Empty Bed - Empty Heart' by Gary Numan. Don't worry" he chuckled weakly "I'm not going to sing, I just thought this summed up my feelings at this moment. Okay, here goes" Howard took a deep breath and began to read:

"How cold love can be  
I've nothing more to loose  
I'm trapped inside and dying  
I don't sleep without you  
Empty bed-empty heart  
And I'll wait for you  
Years and years and years  
How strange love can be  
It bends and tears and screams  
I'm lonely here inside my head  
I don't live without you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm waiting always waiting  
I'm waiting always and old  
I'll leave you now  
Alone forever  
You're now gone  
You're now gone forever"

--

"That was very beautiful." Naboo said to Howard as they left the church. "I know he meant a lot to you Howard." Howard nodded tearfully. "And I'm sure he loved you too."

"What?" asked Howard the tears shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure he loved you, the way you loved him."

"I didn't love Vince." Howard lied.

"Come on Howard. What's the point in lying anymore?" Howard went to speak but quickly closed his mouth.

"Naboo," he said quietly "I don't think I can face the burial. I'm going to go home."

"Okay." Naboo said rubbing his arm sympathetically "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Howard nodded.

--

Howard led on Vince's bed. It still smelt of the electro-Goth and for a while Howard pretended this was just any other day where he'd lie on Vince's bed whilst the the younger man was out shopping or clubbing. Howard liked Vince's bed, not only because it was Vince's, though undoubtedly that would have been enough, but this bed was cosy and had always made him feel somehow safe and comforted. It didn't work though Howard felt completely lost the light that guided his way had gone out and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He cried and cried until he felt sick. He slid his hands under the pillow to pull it closer to him and was surprised to find his fingers brushed a piece of paper. He pulled it out from under the pillow and opened it up smoothing the paper out. He dried his eyes so he could read the scrawly writing. It read:

_I read somewhere that secrets are easier to keep  
when you write them down. So here is my list of  
things I can never tell Howard..._

_I broke those records in the zoo - not Bollo.  
I never once took rubbish to a designated whatchamacallit.  
I sent him into that Kangaroo boxing match convinced he was going to die.  
I always want to make him proud of me but it never works.  
I love how he doesn't dress fashionably.  
I love how he still thinks Jazz is cool.  
I sometimes watch him when he sleeps because he looks so gorgeous._

_I love him._

* * *

**Okay, I don't really really know what to do next...**

**I do have another chapter but I'm quite tempted to leave it here because the evil, twisted side of my brain wonders if perhaps this is a better ending, where as, the nice half (well, I say half - in reality the nice side is much smaller) is tempted to finish it differently.**

**I'd love to hear what you think and your opinions will be very much appreciated and help me with the possible continuation of the story. I suppose ultimately I'll do what most people want.  
****I like to please :D lol**

**Sisi…xx**


End file.
